


Sweet

by leefelixious



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefelixious/pseuds/leefelixious
Summary: “That is awfully sweet of you, Lee Felix.”-In which Lee Felix is a medical student studying endocrinology who is given a certain topic, or someone, to study, and that certain someone happens to be a Type 1 Diabetic.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> Now, before I get attacked, I for one feel that I don't need to research anything when it comes to Type 1 Diabetes because I for one actually am a type 1 diabetic so if anyone comes at me for saying anything that seems wrong i apologise in advance but this is how i know my t1d that ive been dealing with for 10+ years :D  
> n e way  
> ALSO THIS IS A HUGE ASS CRACK FIC SO IM SORRY IF ITS SHIT BUT I HAVENT WRITTEN IN MONTHS OSIFNOIDNVKODVNOKVNV  
> it's not gonna be complicated or anything but if you have any questions feel free to give me a dm on twitter!  
> andifuwantucanalsofollowmetherecauseimcurrentlyworkingonachanglixau  
> twt - @leefelixious

_Bzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt._

What was that you may ask? Those were the vibrations coming from the phone belonging to the one and only, Lee Felix.

“SHIT!” 

Felix threw the covers off of his legs and onto the floor, scrambling towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

You see, Felix had a habit of sleeping in, but only on Monday mornings… when he had an early class… which also happened to be the most important class of the week… and this lesson was _crucially_ important.

And Felix, _was late._

Rushing down the hallway, Felix swerved around the students walking deathly slow _and_ looking down at their phones. Ignoring the stares and grunts he received for his disheveled hair and wrinkled shirt, Felix slowed down as he neared his classroom. Taking a deep breath, the endocrine student put his hand on the door knob and gave it a twist, push and stepped inside the room filled with students.

“Late again, Mr. Lee? What’s new.”

The professor “greeted” the young student, his gruff voice and roll of his eyes making it much more… endearing. 

“Sorry, Sir I-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, but I am expecting you know what was expected in this lesson and that you studied, read the textbook and assessment notification beforehand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

The professor then turned his head and pointed towards one of the.... Students? Er… well they weren’t wearing the University Student ID Badges so… the people, up at the front. And Felix hadn’t even realised their presence when he entered the room and took a seat. 

“Felix, I’m assigning you to Bang Chan, or uh, Chris. Take care of him.”

And then, the most gorgeous human being Felix had ever laid his eyes on in his 19 years of living, approached him with the most amazing smile, and that was how Lee Felix died.

“Hi, my name’s Bang Chan, and I’m from Australia!”

Felix swore he felt his heart stop beating. Was it a coincidence? No way. 

“H-Hi… I’m uh… Felix… uh Lee Felix… and I’m also from Australia…”

“Bro NO WAY! That’s so cool!”

The rest of the conversation was what you would expect, introductions and back stories, little fun facts here and there, but most of the time it was just Felix staring just ass deep into Chan’s eyes as the older was doing to the younger, and getting lost in them.

So you see, everything seemed… fine. Chan was just assigned to Felix, for no reason? There was nothing “wrong” with him, and Felix was confused as to why the older male was assigned to a medical student, an endocrine student to be exact, when there was nothing “wrong” right? 

Wrong. Felix had missed an incredibly giant huge massive crucial point when Chan was speaking, and Felix was busy getting lost in his eyes. Other than being assigned to the younger, they genuinely got along well and so when it wasn’t school hours, they’d hang out at the nearby cafe or play games at the arcade, so they were together pretty often. 

But then all of a sudden, just as they’d finished playing one of the many shooting games at the arcade, Chan just… flopped. 

Literally. 

Just, flopped.

Straight into Felix’s arms like a limp noodle.

Flop.

And Felix, being Felix, panicked.

Like panicked panicked.

The endocrine student started to fret and his lips quivered, his eyes filling with tears. He’d gently placed the older male on the ground and was acting as a “pillar” for the other to lean on. But that didn’t stop him from shaking and whimpering and just being so afraid that something went wrong and that the person whom he was in charge of taking care of, was definitely not okay.

But little did Felix know that Chan for a fact was not unconscious, just…. Incredibly weak and extremely drowsy, and so the elder actually could hear the younger’s sound of distress and fear.

“Felisdnlcnasnckef...Fe..lix…”

Felix’s eyes shot open, and he snapped his head towards the other, swiftly adjusting the position they were in and held the male by his broad shoulders. Though he was incredibly confused as to why none of the passersby came to his aid or even asked if they were both okay, he didn’t expect anything as they _were tucked_ away in a little corner, but still.

“Ch-Chan? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Is everything alright? What happened? Did something-”

“Fee...lix…. Sugar..”

The first thing that came to mind as soon as the word ‘sugar’ had left his mouth, was to rush over to the vending machine and use his remaining coins to purchase a lemonade. 

And so that’s what he did.

But he didn’t think about what would happen to Chan…

And so since Felix was holding him up…

Chan once again, flopped.

But this time, straight to the floor.

And so when Felix came back to Chan laying on the floor and looking like a puddle of goo, he mentally cursed himself for being such a clutz. 

Crouching down and sitting on his knees, the younger placed the can of lemonade on the ground before helping the other male up and allowing him to use himself as support. Opening the can of lemonade, the younger ushered the can towards the elder and guided it towards his lips, not caring if any of it spilled.

After a few minutes, the colour returned to Chan’s face but it didn’t look like all the energy had been sucked out of him, and the student could tell he still wasn’t at his best so he gave him some extra time to recover.

“So… you wanna tell me what happened there?” 

The two had left the arcade and were headed towards any place that sold food nearby after Chan had said that he’d explain after he’d have something to eat. 

“Yeah… just give me a second…”

They’d settled for McDonald’s and sat down at the park, demolishing the food. 

“So…”

“Felix...I um, had a low blood sugar.”

…

…

…

He WHAT?!?

Felix’s eyes were most likely popping out of his head and the crisp cold air made its way through his now hanging wide open mouth.

“Y-You wha-what?”

“Felix, I’m a Type 1 Diabetic… Did you forget or something?”

Forget? How was he supposed to know when he never knew?! Chan didn’t come with some information guide or how-to-care and what-you-need-to-know instruction booklet? Unless.... It was when they were first getting to know each other…?

Fuck.

That was definitely it.

“Shit…Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention when you were telling me about you and I was just so lost in those damn beautiful eyes of yours and I completely had no idea oh my goodne-”

“Felix, it’s fine. I’m okay now and that’s what’s important.”

The older Australian flashed a soft but bright smile, and Felix could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“But um… Felix… Did you not ever wonder why you got assigned to me? You’re an endocrine student after all…”

And that all made perfect sense, and Felix felt like an idiot. He’d been studying about Diabetes and the signs were so clear, but it just went over his head.

“I uhm.. I mean.. Yeah of course I did, but I just never said anything.” 

“That’s fine… but now you know yeah? So make sure to look after me.”

And after Chan had said that, he winked.

Bang Chan. Fucking. Winked.

And that was the second time Lee Felix, died.

“Oh and, I heard you when you said you got lost in my _‘beautiful damn eyes’”_

The elder male said, a smug grin plastered across his face. 

Felix was dead. Definitely dead. 

  


“Hey Felix… I think I’m having a low…”

“Test your blood sugar level please?

  
  
  


Oh and don’t worry, this time I came prepared.”

The younger said, grabbing a giant zip-lock bag filled with sweets and all kinds of sugary goods.

  
  
  
  
  
“That is _awfully_ sweet of you, Lee Felix.”


End file.
